


Bound

by LunaWolfe



Series: Thais Adrieux Series [1]
Category: Sookie Stackhouse books, True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWolfe/pseuds/LunaWolfe
Summary: Thais just wanted to come back home. But then she met a tall, handsome, dead guy, and now everything is fucked.
Relationships: Eric Northman/Thais Adrieux (OFC)
Series: Thais Adrieux Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885771
Kudos: 17





	Bound

The red and blue lights of the passing cruiser make my breath catch in my throat. Fuck. If I get pulled over, I’m fucked. And there’s nothing that anyone, even Eric Northman, can do to get my unfucked. Cuz the contents of my trunk are pretty damning. It’s all because of him. Eric Northman. He’s the reason I’m driving around with a body in the trunk of my new car. But, let’s start at the beginning.  
…  
“My. My. My. What do we have here?” I drawl, slapping on a wolfish grin as I enter Merlotte’s. I haven’t been home in nearly 5 years, but I know immediately that she’ll recognize my voice. And just as expected, that blonde head pops up over the booth. She beams at me before tackling me in a hug.  
“Thais Adrieux, as I live and breathe!” Sookie Stackhouse exclaims, pulling away to have a good look at me. At 5 years my senior, Sookie has always been like a big sister to me. She helped me growing up; mostly teaching me how to train my…abilities. Much like Ms. Stackhouse, I too, am a telepath. However, my powers are different from Sookie’s in that I can get into the minds of all creatures, including vampires. And I can speak to them or put thoughts in their head. Not that I do! That would be wrong, but I can, if, and when I choose.  
“Hey, Sook. How ya been?” The smile on my face is genuine, for the first time in a long time. It’s been a long, hard couple of months, and I’m glad to be home.  
“How have I been?! How have YOU been, Miss World Traveller?”  
“I….I’ve…I’m….I’m happy to be home. Any chance I could crash with you for a bit?”  
“Absolutely!” she gushes, but I can see the worry in her eyes.  
“Great. Any chance Sam could give me a job again?”  
“I’m sure he could be persuaded,” comes a voice behind me, and I turn to see the owner himself; Sam Merlotte.  
“Sam!” I greet, hugging him tightly.  
“Hi, Sugar. We’ve missed you around here. Think you can start tomorrow?”  
“Hell, Sam, I can start tonight if you want.”  
…  
The summers in Bon Temps are always nearly unbearably hot. But we’re at the end of the season now, and the wind whistling through the weeping willows and pines is cool, and it promises the end of the heat wave will be coming soon.  
I sit on Sookie’s front porch, waiting on her to come home. It’s late. Nearly eleven. I’ve just been admiring the stars and smoking the occasional cigarette here and there. I don’t smoke often, but I always keep a pack on me for when the itch gets too bad. The soft pack of Camels are resting on my knee when Sookie finally gets home. I can tell she’s bone tired. But it’s Friday night, so I knew she would be. Fridays at Merlotte’s are always busy. I doubt that’s changed in the years I’ve been gone.  
Even through her fatigue, Sookie offers me a warm smile. “Just don’t smoke those things in my house,” she teases. I laugh, standing and tucking them into my back pocket.  
“Scout’s honor, Sook.”  
…  
Sookie and I are at the kitchen table scarfing down the pizza I ordered when a voice comes booming through the house.  
“Sookeh!” it booms. And my brain immediately fires the word “vampire” to the forefront of my mind.  
“Shit,” Sookie hisses, catching me off guard. Sookie never curses.  
I quickly stand, marching to the front of the house. Whoever had upset my Sookie was going to pay.  
“Thai, wait!” Sookie yelps, quickly catching up to me.  
When I reach the front room, a tall, pale man, with old fashioned hair is standing there looking concerned.  
“Who the fuck are you?” I demand.  
“I’m Bill Compton, a friend of Sookie’s. And you are?” By this point, Sookie has joined us too, and she quickly jumps in.  
“Bill, this is Thais, my oldest friend.”  
“How do you do, Miss Thais?” Bill greets. I cock a brow at him. His genteel manner is pissing me off for whatever reason.  
“I’m fine. Sook, you ok with this guy?”  
“I’ll be fine, Thai,” she assures with a smile. I nod and step out onto the porch.  
I can’t believe that Sookie would invite a vampire into her house. Is she crazy? I fish another cigarette out of my pocket and plop down onto the rocking chair. I’m tapping my foot to the song stuck in my head when a sleek, silver sportscar pulls into the driveway and a tall, blonde man unfolds himself from inside. He walks with confidence, and he gives off an air of absolute authority. He makes his way to the porch, where he pauses, looking a me. When our eyes connect, my heart studders and a bolt of electricity shoots through my body, leaving me breathless.  
“Faen,” he hisses. I have no idea what it means, but I don’t think it’s good. He then storms inside, without ever actually speaking to me.  
I’m too stunned to stand, but the sound of raised voices coming from the house is enough to bring me shakily to my feet. I make my way inside, and see Sookie standing between the two men.  
“Sook?” I greet in question. I’m not A1 at the minute but I’m always up for a fight.  
“Thai, go wait upstairs,” she demands.  
“What?”  
“Now!” she implores. Suddenly, the blonde vampire grabs my elbow, making my whole body tingle.  
“She is not going anywhere,” he threatens.  
“What the fuck is going on?” I demand breathlessly.  
“Eric, let her go. Thai, please, go upstairs,” Sookie is very, very, very angry. And that sets me on edge. I forcibly yank my elbow from the blonde vampire’s grip and fold my arms over my chest.  
“Somebody needs to give me some fucking answers. Now.”  
“You are my limt kompis,” Eric says, as if I’m supposed to know what that means.  
“Fuck is that?!” He rolls his ice blue eyes.  
“My bonded mate. You were made for me.”  
…  
“Therefore, you will be coming with me. Pack your things. I will wait,” he informs, taking a leisurely seat in Sookie’s armchair.  
“No, she will not,” Sookie barks, before I can open my mouth.  
“She will be taken care of. Given only the best. Rest assured, Sookie.”  
“Ex-fucking-cuse me, but don’t I get a say here?!” I yell, throwing my hands wildly in the air.  
“Of course not. You belong to me,” Eric picks at his nails as he speaks off-handedly, as if it was a done deal.  
I snort. “The hell I am. Come back when you can show me some respect, Blood Sucker,” with that, I make my way to the stairs. I have had quite enough shit for one night, thank you. I’m suddenly thrown over a shoulder. I yelp and flail. Who the fuck does he think he is?! “Put me down, Asshole!” He roughly smacks my ass, never once breaking his hold on me.  
“Language,” he says, making his way to the door.  
“Bill! Do something!” Sookie screeches. Bill steps forward.  
“Now, Eric, surely something can be worked out…”  
“Are you getting between my mate and I, William?” Eric asks icily, briefly pausing in the doorway.  
“No. But the girl is clearly frightened. Look, the sun will be up soon, and you won’t even see her until tomorrow night. Give her one last night with Sookie. Let Sookie prepare her for you; tell her all she needs to know, and get her ready to be a good mate to you,” Bill reasons. The peripherals of my mind can feel Eric. And he’s debating with himself.  
“Very well,” he finally decides, setting me on my feet and gently pushing the hair from my face and behind my ear. “I will return tomorrow night at night fall. Be waiting.” He then places a small, cold kiss in the center of my forehead and makes his way out of the house.  
͠  
I pace the living room. What the hell have I gotten myself into? I just wanted to come home. Sookie sits silently on the couch. I plop down beside her and run my hands roughly through my hair.  
“Sook, how did you even get mixed up with vampires?”  
She sighs. “Bill is my neighbor, actually. We met while Gran was still alive. We dated for a bit.”  
“Fucks sake, Sookie,” I sigh.  
“Don’t be one of those people,” she chides.  
“I’m not. I’ve met plenty of decent vamps. But these two don’t strike me as decent.”  
“They’re not all bad.”  
“That remains to be seen.”  
…  
As it turns out, a new sheriff was coming to town to meet with Eric, and apparently, there was bad blood between them, hence the reason for the abrupt meeting of the two vampires at Sookie’s house the night before.  
And speaking of vampire sheriffs, there are less than 8 hours until sunset, and “my” sheriff will be here to get me. And honestly, I could run. But I don’t have anywhere to go. And Eric strikes me as the kind of guy who would find me, at whatever costs. And I don’t have time for that, if I’m being honest.  
͠  
Sam has me working the lunch rush, and I’m up to my eyeballs in orders.  
“Alright, Lafayette, I need a cheeseburger. Extra cheese. Extra onions. Extra mushrooms. Extra bacon. And a side of onion rings,” I dictate as I reach the window.  
Lafayette rolls his eyes. “More like extra heart attack, Girl,” he sasses. I bark a laugh and pick up the loaded omelet sitting on the sill and place it carefully in the crook of my arm as I grab the 10 ounce Porterhouse for table 8. I drop the plates and am making my way to grab a pitcher of sweet tea when Sam calls me.  
“Thai, can I see you in my office for a minute?” he asks, strained smile on his face.  
“Sure, Sam,” I reply, seeing Arlene staring me down as I make my way down the back hallway to Sam’s office.  
He gestures to the worn leather chair across from his desk, and I sit down for the first time in nearly 5 hours. Sam perches on the edge of his desk and looks at me. “Sookie told me what’s going on,” he begins. “And I have some friends who can help you get away.”  
I sigh. “Sam, as thoughtful as that is, we both know he’d find me. And I don’t want nobody getting hurt because of me.”  
“I can protect you,” he vows. I stand and wrap him in a hug.  
“I’ll be ok, Sam. I promise.”  
“You’ll come to me if you need me?”  
“Of course.”  
…  
I walk into Sookie’s house just before sunset and fall down into her couch, sliding my white chucks off of my feet. I can hear Sookie in the kitchen, on the phone with someone, but I don’t bother getting back up. Instead, I grab a throw pillow and flop back, dozing almost immediately.  
͠  
“Eric, just let her sleep. She’s been working for 10 hours,” I hear Sookie’s voice as I wake up.  
“I won’t wake her. Are her things packed?”  
“Eric, you should let her decide. How is she ever supposed to trust you if you force this on her?” I feign sleep, intent on hearing his answer.  
“It will come with time. She belongs with me. As I said, she will want for nothing.”  
“That’s not what I’m saying, Eric. I know you have money. Hell, we all do. But she needs more than that. She needs someone who will care for her.”  
“And you do not think I’m capable of doing that?”  
“Well, I’m not saying that…” Feeling waves of anger rolling off of Eric, I telepathically reach out to Sookie.  
"Sook, you’re pissing him off. Maybe you should lay off. I’ll be ok. I’m gonna lay down ground rules. You know I can take care of myself." She immediately responds.  
"Of course, I know that. I also know how dangerous Eric can be. And I don’t want you hurt."  
"I won’t let that happen. Even if you can’t trust him, trust me."  
I feel her silently give her assent, and she audibly sighs, as I sit up and stretch.  
“Hi, Eric,” I greet.  
͠  
“First of all, we need neutral turf so we can negotiate terms,” I demand as Eric lifts my rucksack from the bottom stair.  
“Terms?” he questions.  
“Yes, terms. You don’t just expect me to give up everything about myself for you, do you?”  
“Of course not,” he replies, but I can see a shadow of dishonesty in his eyes.  
“Don’t lie to a telepath,” I say, turning and making my way outside.  
“A telepath? You’re a telepath?”  
“Sookie didn’t mention?”  
“I believe I would remember that.”  
“Yes, I’m a telepath. I just don’t want it getting around. Problem?” I turn and pin him with a challenging look.  
“No.”  
“Good.”  
͠  
I sit a bit uncomfortably in the passenger seat of Eric’s Corvette. He drives like a maniac, and I’m a little terrified.  
“Hey, Buddy, do you mind slowing down? I’d rather not die.”  
“I wouldn’t let that happen,” he says simply, easing off of the gas pedal slightly.  
We make it to an all-night restaurant and bar called Penelli’s, and Eric whips into a parking spot close to the door. He’s out and to my door almost before I can blink. He opens it, reaching a hand in to help me out. I use it to leverage myself out of the low car and follow him inside.  
“Table for 2,” he informs the host.  
“Of course, sir. Bar or booth?”  
“Booth,” Eric answers at the same time I say,  
“Bar.” Eric raises an eyebrow but acquiesces. The host leads us to a tall table next to the bar and hands us two menus.  
After I place an order for a rum and coke, and Eric one for True Blood Type A, we put the menus to the side and look at one another.  
“You mentioned terms?” he entreats.  
“Yes. Look, I still need to be able to be me. I’m still going to go to work. Go see my friends. Dress how I want. Eat what I want. And live my life how I please. Taking you and your concerns into consideration, of course.”  
“No work,” he states, swirling the blood in his glass around.  
“Yes, work. Work is important to me. Plus, Sam is depending on me.” He nearly snarls at the mention of Sam.  
“You will not work for that furry bastard.”  
“Excuse me, yes I will. Sam is a good friend, and you won’t speak about him like that.”  
He stares into my eyes, apparently hoping to force me to change my mind. Finally, he growls.  
“Fine. What else?”  
“Well, you’ve heard what I have to say. You can tell me what you expect,” I invite, taking a sip of my drink.  
“I expect you to allow me to care for you. This does include me keeping minimal control of where you go. Specifically, if I think it is dangerous. I also expect you to stay in contact when out of my presence. I would like to begin transitioning you to a more nocturnal schedule. And I will expect you to live in my home. I will provide for you. I will buy you anything you desire. But you must remain loyal to me. Do these terms sound reasonable to you?”  
“Yes. I think I can adapt to that.” He nods, taking a long swig of his blood.  
End pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, guys, I didn’t want to make this multi-part, but there is sooooo much I want to do with this story, so it would have been hella long. I’ll get more up soon!


End file.
